


On Ice - Power Surge

by pcwtosh



Series: On ice [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: After defeat at home to the Nashville Predators the Carolina Hurricanes are on the road in Tampa, Florida to make amends.
Relationships: Brock McGinn/Sebastian Aho
Series: On ice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685077
Kudos: 2





	On Ice - Power Surge

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Pre-word: Hello Archive readers, before this story I wanted to give you all a big shout out. Since my last post I surpass 20,000 reads and I wanted to take the opportunity to say thank you all for reading! It is great to hear from you all and there is still plenty more to come.

**On Ice - Power Surge**

The Hurricanes left the ice dejected, the Nashville Predators had come to Raleigh and taken the two points and worse, got the shutout! Coach Rod Brind'Amor followed his team to the locker room, he stood for a moment while the last few players ended their conversations. "Ok guys, that's not what we wanted. Good effort tonight, but you guys need to want it more. How much more? As much as that team that beat you tonight. 82 games in a season and we can't win them all, but guys we need to give the fans something to shout about. Ok?" 

There were murmurs and nodding around the locker room, a twinkle returned to Ron's eye. "Get off to the hotel and I will see you for the flight in the morning." The players tapped their sticks on the ground as their coach and former Stanley Cup winning captain left the room. The players got changed quietly swapping hushed stories about mini game highlights, but there were so few on a disappointing night.

Filtering away slowly, the players made their way up to the hotel ready for their early flight to Tampa. Brock opened the hotel room door and Sebastian followed him inside, closing the door behind him. "You were awesome tonight, I thought we were unlucky not to score." 

Brock smiled, throwing himself onto his bed. "Thanks, you had some slick moves yourself." He replied, "you definitely deserve more ice time." Sebastian continued. Brock smiled back at him. "I wish I was as cool as you. Great skills, amazing physique and the whole Finnish thing. Guys like me never get noticed." Brock explained with a smile. “Oh please, you’re playing in the NHL, of course people notice you!” Sebastian laughed. “Fine, after the game tomorrow night we will go to a bar in Tampa and see who gets more attention.” Brock smirked.

Brock stripped down to his underwear and jumped on top of the covers. Sebastian eyed him curiously from across the room before stripping down to his own boxers switching off the light and climbing into bed. “Night Sebastian.” “Night Brock.”

They woke next morning to their alarm, groaning they dragged themselves from under the covers. Within the hour they were showered and ready having breakfast in the hotel before their flight. By late morning they had landed in Tampa and made their way to the Amalie Arena. 

Evening had come in Tampa and the Canes took to the Florida ice. Rivals, the Tampa Bay Lightning had been in great form so this would be a great challenge of the Hurricanes’ skills. After the previous night’s result the Canes came out flying and at the end of the first they were up 3-0! Through two periods, the score remained Bolts 0-3 Canes. Into the final period and the Lightning struck back, with just seconds to go it was Bolts 2-3 Canes and there was the buzzer, Canes win!!!

The Canes returned to their locker room buzzing after their victory over one of the league’s top teams. Rod stood there beaming, “gentlemen, gentlemen! I would like to say well done for that performance tonight. I was nervous at the end, as I’m sure you were but you saw it through. Tomorrow we will discuss what you did right and what you did wrong, but for tonight, have a good sleep and be ready for the flight in the morning.” The players nodded in agreement as Rod bowed his head and turned leaving them to it.

Sebastian and Brock returned to their room and settled on top of their beds. “That was pretty awesome dude, goal and an assist, good job!” Brock started, “Air-five!” Sebastian grinned holding his arm aloft, Brock held his arm aloft miming a high-five. “Did you still want to head out to a bar?” Sebastian asked, “I do, but we’ll get in trouble.” Brock grinned, Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"How about if we stay in and hang out?" Sebastian suggested, Brock eyed him underwhelmed, "seems like it's the only option. Still you would’ve shown me up anyway." His tone perked up as he spoke. "This again!" Sebastian chuckled, "bro, you're hot, the ladies would be throwing themselves at you." "Only cos I'm a hockey player. I'm ginger dammit!" Brock laughed. "You are ginger, but it looks good on you." Sebastian smiled, Brock returned the smile. “Ok bro, seems like you have a nice answer for everything.” “Ok, I’ll shut up.” Sebastian blushed. "No no bro, I appreciate it. I gotta learn to be as positive as you." Brock grinned surveying Sebastian's expression, the quiet Finn smiled up at him. "You think my ginger locks would make me sexy in Finland?" Brock continued, Sebastian broke into laughter, "I think so, yes." He replied as Brock began to flex his muscles. Sebastian's eyes travelled up Brock's body, _[why couldn't he be shirtless like last night!]_ He growled inside, this time however Brock caught his gaze, “you ok?” he asked nervously, Sebastian froze, his brain was suddenly unable to function or form words. _[Shit, answer, answer, ANSWER!]_ Brock watched him confused. “You got a delayed concussion or something bro?” he asked jumping up from his bed and moving closer to Sebastian.

The concern on Brock’s face was so endearing, Sebastian felt his heart pounding as Brock looked into his eyes checking to see if the pupils were reacting normally. Brock’s hands held Sebastian’s head steady as the Finn looked back into his eyes nervously. “I’m fine honestly.” Sebastian whispered as Brock looked from one eye to the other before leaning back satisfied. “Yeah you seem ok. You have great eyes though dude, really warm.” Brock grinned, Sebastian could feel his cheeks turning pink. "Yeah hopefully a good sleep and I will feel better." he smiled weakly. 

Brock stood up to return to his bed, Sebastian couldn’t help but notice the outline of a bump in Brock's jeans. The American unbuckled his jeans, pulled them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. The Finn watched on hungrily as Brock revealed his perfect arse within a pair of tight black boxers. Reaching under the hem of his shirt Brock pulled it over his head and threw it aside. Now Sebastian really was caught in a trance, his teammate's smooth back was clearly toned. The Canadian's back started slim around the waist, broadening as Sebastian's eyes traced their way up. Before jumping into bed Brock had a quick stretch, the Finn watched on as Brock's lean muscles flexed enticingly. _[Wow he's just perfect.]_ Sebastian's heart groaned. "Yo dude, you’re doing it again." Brock called as he settled into bed. 

"Doing what?" Sebastian asked nervously, Brock's chest was now staring straight back at him and no matter how hard he tried to look into the Canadian's eyes this time they could both tell what was going on. Sebastian looked up at Brock nervously, “You wanna hook up?” the Canadian asked boldly, feeling he needed to help the Finn. “Yeah, I think I do?” Sebastian murmured and Brock smiled broadly, “let’s do it then.” the 25-year-old replied excitedly. Sebastian’s face broke into a warm smile.

Brock slid out of bed again and crossed over to sit down on Sebastian’s bed, the Finn shuffled over to give him some room. "What's up buddy?" Brock asked quietly, he wanted to kiss Sebastian but he still wasn't sure that's what the Finn wanted. "I don't really know." Sebastian admittedly timidly, "I like you, but I'm scared." He continued, blushing. Brock stared back at him with a caring look in his eyes, "I get that, well I'm here for you, don't be scared. What are you afraid of?" Brock asked, _[I was scared you'd run a mile from me.]_ "I just felt weird I guess, I think it was because I didn't understand that I like you." Sebastian explained as a smile crept across his face. "Well you have nothing to worry about there man." Brock grinned leaning in for a hug, Sebastian's heart pounded frantically as he wrapped his arms around the Canadian and nuzzled his head into Brock's shoulder.

There was a pause as they lay embraced, listening to each other breathe before Brock turned his head towards the Finn. Their brown eyes connected, their faces were inches apart and closing. Sebastian closed his eyes and pouted then their lips touched, tentatively, gently, excitingly. Brock pulled back still staring at Sebastian who looked back at him nervously before Brock launched himself forward again, this time the kiss had his full commitment and Sebastian knew it. The Canadian pushed his lips into Sebastian’s forcefully sucking harder at the Finn’s full red lips. Sebastian became limp allowing Brock to take control of him, manoeuvring his lips to massage Sebastian’s.

The older skater took control of the situation, his hand reached across Sebastian’s body and wandered down his side before pulling him towards him. Sebastian sighed encouragingly as the Canadian pressed harder against him, Brock’s lips sucking harder at the 22-year-old. Brock felt the excitement growing inside, the sensational Finn was like putty in his hands as the Canadian pulled Sebastian's leg over his own intertwining their warm bodies.

Brock’s hand pressed against the Finn’s chest as they kissed, he could feel Sebastian’s heart hammering away. The Canadian pulled away and stared into Sebastian’s eyes, “you wanna 69?” he asked with a smile. Sebastian nodded and Brock’s shoulders sprang off the mattress, the Canadian swung his legs over his teammate coming to a halt face-to-crotch. The excited Canadian was now on a mission, he reached straight into Sebastian's boxers and removed the Finn's hard cock. Sebastian’s uncut cock stood an impressive 7.5 inches and had an intriguing map of thin blue veins running along his shaft. Brock closed his fingers around the top of the 22-year-old’s shaft and gently placed it against his thin pink lips. 

Sebastian copied Brock slipping inside the ginger skater’s boxers and locating his cock. The slim Canadian’s cock reacted to Sebastian’s touch growing in the Finn’s soft palm. “Ohhh.” Sebastian cried in surprise as Brock’s warm mouth surrounded his own hardening tool. Brock grinned to himself as Sebastian's cock pulsed in his mouth. The excited Finn throbbed hard within Brock’s skull as the 25-year-old slid halfway down his pole and back up to the top stopping to kiss his dome shaped head. The Finn’s hips edged towards Brock’s face as the Canadian teased, his tongue swirled around the head and then back down his teammate’s shaft.

Sebastian tried his best to mimic his teammate, his fingers pulled gently at Brock’s thin outer skin and his tongue rested on the red-haired skater’s cock. Tentatively he pressed Brock’s cock further down his tongue, the Canadian’s head advancing until it covered Sebastian’s air hole. The nervous Finn felt his throat ready to gag and pulled back for a moment. His brown eyes took in Brock’s hard pale and veiny shaft before he took a deep breath and swallowed his teammate’s cock again. Brock’s pulsing head slid over his air hole again and Sebastian continued to hold on determinedly for several seconds before releasing it.

“That feels good.” Brock whispered reassuringly whilst the Finn played with his hard cock. Sebastian felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his cock felt warm again, wrapped in Brock’s talented tongue. The Canadian pushed Sebastian's cock to the back of his throat, sliding his lips along the Finn's pole as he bobbed. 

Sebastian pushed his nose down into the Canadian's crotch matching Brock's oral skills. The Canadian moaned through his nose encouragingly as he slurped at the Finn's stick. The feeling of the roof of Sebastian’s mouth scraping against Brock’s head made him shudder. Brock could feel his cock pulsing within the younger Finn’s warm wet mouth. With his growing confidence Sebastian began to bob along Brock’s throbbing Canadian pole, the Finn’s tongue slathered over the embossed veins of Brock’s thick, pale shaft.

Brock pulled off Sebastian’s pole and moved down to nibble on his balls, the dark curly hairs around the top turned to smooth pale skin as he continued around lapping gently. “Hey Seb, I think you should stick this in my ass.” Brock grinned. Sebastian’s eyes locked on to Brock’s, _[damn, he’s serious.]_ The Finn gave Brock a nod and the Canadian jumped on to his front reaching down to spread his cheeks apart.

Sebastian sniggered, Brock was so funny, feeling at ease the Finn moved over Brock’s hole with his legs spread and dribbled down onto Brock’s hole. The Canadian’s milky cheeks were perfectly round with a trail of red-tinged brown hairs leading up to his ring. Sebastian held his pink domed head against Brock’s pink ring and eased forward. Brock could feel Sebastian’s presence at his ring and relaxed, a smile spread across Brock’s face as his ring began to widen, stretching around Sebastian’s head. “Ohhh man” Brock exhaled, his ring burned as his teammate began to advance into his warm tunnel.

Sebastian kept his concentration, his brown eyes narrowed on Brock’s milky cheeks. The fiery brown hairs on Brock’s bum cheeks tickled Sebastian’s hand as he held his shaft firm. Brock winced as the Finn’s head clamped around his head, “that feels great, just go slow.” Brock breathed. Sebastian’s free hand moved up to stroke his teammate’s shoulder blade soothingly. 

The slim Scandinavian’s deep brown eyes scanned Brock’s pale back as his cock filled his teammate’s tight hole. Brock’s arse was incredibly tight, “when was the last time you got fucked?” Sebastian asked as he rocked back and forth with increasing vigour. “In the summer...a mate back in Canada.” Brock huffed between the pumps of raw Finnish cock. Sebastian’s pipe made progress digging into Brock’s tight belly, the gentle redhead moaning softly each time the Finn pushed beyond the point he’d reached before. Brock pushed his arse up slightly and reached into the gap to take hold of his shaft and jerk himself slowly in time with the top’s thrusts.

With time, Brock’s insides loosened generously and the Finn’s bare cock pressed deeper with the 25-year-old. Sebastian’s hand moved down the Canadian’s smooth sides, the pair of them rocking together enjoying their incredible bond. “So good.” Brock muttered just loud enough for the top to hear him. Sebastian’s ears twitched at Brock’s words as the Finn’s thighs kissed Brock’s hairy cheeks. The top looked down at his hard cock buried deep within Brock, pulling back 4 inches of himself and then sliding it back into the bottom again. It was Sebastian’s turn to give a little moan of satisfaction, watching his thighs rapping gently against the Canadian’s pale cheeks and his dark curly pubes pressing up against the bottom’s pink ring.

The sex was steady and methodical, Sebastian remained gentle yet firm. The Finn fed Brock’s hole by removing all but the head of his bare 7.5 inch cock then slid the full length of his perfect shaft into the Canadian’s arse until his pubes pressed flat against the bottom’s pale cheeks. Brock gave a happy groan, each time the top’s head stroked his prostate, his teammate’s gentle technique was beginning to drive Brock wild. The Canadian squeezed and stroked his hard cock, his 7 inches throbbed as he pulled the outer skin of his shaft steadily. A bead of clear stringy precum formed at Brock’s slit, his cock began to weep in appreciation of the loving Finn.

The two skaters moved in beautiful synergy, Sebastian’s toned body pushing the bottom forward gently as his soft crotch pressed against Brock’s pale cheeks. Brock’s grip around his shaft grew tighter, pulling his cock firmly. The quiet Finn, fed his length carefully to his hilt, experiencing every inch of the depths of Brock’s hole. The 25-year-old felt perfect around Sebastian’s head, the warmth sending tingles through the top’s hard stick.

Sebastian leaned forward as he pumped into Brock’s inviting hole. The Finn’s smooth chest slid up against Brock’s, their sweat slickened velvety skin sent sparks through the skaters as their tender union reached a new level of satisfaction. "Oh that's it." Brock whined. Sebastian's cock slid within him so gently, pleasuring him lovingly. Their warm bodies radiated an erotic charge between the two young skaters, neither of them wanted this moment to end and yet they both knew the ending was the best bit. 

Brock had released his own 7 inches to swing back and forth between his legs weeping as it did so. The Canadian wanted to stroke himself as his teammate fucked him, but he didn’t want to make a mess on Sebastian’s sheets. The Finn had other ideas, as his abs tensed against Brock’s warm back, pulling his long cock out to its head before sliding it the full length of the bottom’s chute, Sebastian reached around to take hold of his teammate’s boner. A gratified groan left Brock’s lips as the Finn’s fingers slid along his shaft and tickled his exposed head.

Brock pressed his as back onto the top's sword, Sebastian's bare head pleasuring his tight insides. The gentle pace made the experience somehow even more magical, the way they could appreciate every touch, every kiss, every caress of their smooth silky skin. Sebastian continued to suck lovingly at a patch of sweaty skin just above the Canadian's shoulder blades. The flavour, Brock's sweet and salty sweat tasted heavenly causing his head to pulse once again as it penetrated deep within the bottom.

Sebastian felt as if he'd been transported to another world. The feeling of Brock's insides hugging tightly to his bare cock was all the stimulation he needed. Holding the bottom's pulsing cock in his hand he knew Brock was loving this as much as he was. Lost in the moment, the Finn could feel himself press his cock forward and reach the point of no return. “Oh my god, I’m gonna cummmm.” Sebastian despaired. “Shoot in me.” Brock replied affirmatively, pressing back into the top.

Several seconds passed along with several more pumps of Sebastian’s cock before he finally began to shoot. His long measured thrusts into the 25-year-old’s tight hole gave his balls time to build up a heavy load as the anticipation built within them. Sebastian’s eruption finally came like the beginning of a fireworks display, the pair of them felt Sebastian’s entire rod swell before the tip began to spasm. The pyrotechnics firing within Brock’s chute brought a long gasp from the Canadian who threw his long brown hair back. Sebastian clung on to Brock’s cock, continuing to pump his shaft whilst his hips pressed forward again. Brock’s hole began to fill up rapidly with Sebastian’s hot seed, the top rocked back and forth, his veiny pipe squirting deep into the Canadian’s warm cave.

The exhilaration swept across Sebastian's body, his abs tensed as they pushed him forward one more time and his cock continued to rain inside the Canadian. The top painted Brock's insides white as his thick seed squirted within the bottom’s willing hole. "Oh God." Sebastian gasped once more, collapsing against the 25-year-old's back as he did and pumped his hips gently squeezing every last drop out of his heavy sack.

Brock groaned with happiness, the warm jizz filling his hole felt so satisfying as did the way his teammate pressed so tightly against him. Their bond was now so much tighter than the rest of their team and Brock's hole had the evidence to prove it lodged within him. The final pulses of Sebastian's cock inside him gave Brock another chance to sigh with pleasure and ever so reluctantly they began to separate. 

With his orgasm coming to a close Sebastian closed his eyes tight feeling the final squirts before his body relaxed. The top pulled himself backwards, slowly exiting Brock's body with a pop the 22-year-old ran his hand along Brock's back and smiled. The released bottom turned on to his back and began to jerk himself rapidly. Their brown eyes connected and Brock’s face joined Sebastian’s creasing into a warm smile. The Finn ran his hand along the pale Canadian’s smooth pec which bounced as his arm worked his pole.

Brock’s pink head shone with his precum, the precum fucked out of him by the gentle Scandinavian. The Canadian’s left fist ran along his 7 inch wood with increasing speed and tightness, his swollen head pulsing repeatedly as he finished the job his team had begun so well. The left winger’s breathing had become light, his face pink and he struggled to keep his thick milky legs pinned to the bed as his curly-haired balls squeezed up tight against his body and began to unload.

Brock’s pecs tensed and relaxed repeatedly whilst his feet raised his hips up off the mattress. Sebastian watched the 25-year-old become completely immersed in pleasure, he watched Brock’s eyes close and the Canadian exhaled with pleasure as he reached his orgasm. Brock clasped his eyes shut tightly, he replayed the experience that had stretched his arsehole to its current stretched state, Sebastian’s perfect cock sliding within him. Brock’s young balls were full of cum, thick pearly strands of which began to spray across his smooth body. The shots felt like cannon blasts as the Canadian tensed his hole, imagining Sebastian was still inside him. 

Cum flew from Brock’s pink head half a foot high into the air, 2 large globs of it coating the sweaty skin of his pale chest. The height of Brock’s orgasm fired 3 shots harder and further from his slit. The Canadian’s attempts to keep Sebastian’s sheets had failed, two of the three shots landing over his right shoulder and splattering against the white sheets. Yet more of his jizz relieved itself from Brock’s balls, the tiring spurts splattering between his pecs before the dying embers of his orgasm squeezed the last few ropes of his seed over the lower torso.

Brock lay there gasping, his hand frozen and stuck to his softening pole. Wearily the Canadian opened his eyes to be greeted by Sebastian looking proudly down upon him. “Nice show.” The Finn grinned as their eyes reconnected. Brock smiled weakly, still not fully out of the trance that was his orgasm. The cum soaked bottom ran his eyes across his body, “Oh shit, I messed up your sheets.” He groaned apologetically. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll stick the pillow over it.” Sebastian grinned mischievously whilst he mopped up the cum dribbling down the side of the Canadian’s milky skin. 

“High-five” Brock whispered raising his arm aloft with Sebastian met with a smile. The young Canes shared the same hope that they would bunk together on road trips in the future, the illicit fun they could have was limitless. Brock finally had the strength to push himself up off the mattress, pounding fists the young skaters returned to normality. Sebastian slipped under the covers whilst Brock cleaned himself up, Brock returned jumping into bed grinning broadly, “night dude.” “night Brock.” Light outs.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the story.

If you like what you’ve read please let me know by emailing me on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
